Library Princess
by Frenchhornbook
Summary: Pansy stalks Hermione in the library one night and a steamy scene ensues. Femslash. Femmeslash. Girl on Girl. Language. Bondage. BDSM.


_Cover Art from NDL on deviantart: "_Sweet night, girls"

**Warning: Language and Bondage. And sex. But you knew that.**

"Out late again, I see," Pansy snarls in a deep, uncharacteristic voice from behind the last row of books before the restricted section. On the other side, Hermione jumps at the sound of a stranger and slams shut the paperback in her hands. "What have we here?" The voice droans from out of sight as it sneaks a hand through an opening in the stacks to turn the book right side up. "The Princess's Pussy? I see, some soft-core porn for the little virgin?"

"Hey! How do you know that?" Hermione twists around in the wooden chair and braces herself to stand up but from behind the stacks the stranger casts "Cordia" and binds her wrists to the chair's arms.

"I've been watching you, Miss. Granger." Pansy begins to stalk down the row of books in her stiletto heels, alerting Hermione to the assumable gender of her mysterious stalker. "Since the day you arrived at this school, you haven't so much as kissed a boy. But I think I know the reason for that." Pansy rested with her back against the bookshelf and made a show of exhibiting her wrists out in the open as she undid the buttons on her shirt and then flung it to the side.

"You—you don't know anything. Who are you? I—oh, Merlin." Hermione itched to gasp her hands to her mouth but the ropes kept them in place, and know she knew why. Seeing Pansy, half-naked in front of her, answered all of her questions. The girl she oft saw lurking in the shadows, sometimes with partners, sometimes alone, stood in the moonlight from the stained glass window, the gleam reflection off the satin off her jet black bra.

She adjusted her straps but did not unhook the undergarment as she wandered towards the other girl. "I've seen you, well, heard you, rather, talking to yourself at night. In the dorms. In the library. Wherever you think that you are alone. And I hear you calling out my name!" She darted to kneeling in front of the desired girl and slid her hands up her skirt, past her knees.

"No, Pansy, no!"

"Don't tell me you don't want this, Princess." She teased one hand up further and rubbed at the girl's crotch beneath her tights. "I can see that you do." Pansy pushed her fingers against the fabric until she made contact with the girl's sex. "And feel it, too."

"Oh no," Hermione moaned, thrashing against her restraints. "It was supposed to be different. I was supposed to call the shots. No."

"You still can, Princess. Tell me what you want me to do to you. Do not spare any details. I want to get this right!" On the last word, she thrust her fingers up against the tights and find the girl's slick entrance. Hermione gasped at the sensation and Pansy jumped at the chance to stick her tongue down her throat. The brunette yearned to carress the Slytherin's face but still struggled against the restraints.

"Pansy, liberate me so that I might better pleasure you," she bargained, mustering all of her will to not snog the living daylights out of her now-willing partner.

"Au contraire. Let me pleasure you. Tell me what you want."

Hermione moaned, arching her back and popping the top-most button on her too-small shirt. "You know. Don't make me say it, just give in to my wills."

Pansy crept up the restrained girl's body so that their breasts rubbed together and she could feel the Princess's nipples through her button-down. "Say it. Show me your dirty mouth, Princess." She nipped at the girl's ear and slid her tongue down her jawline to capture her in a kiss that she broke off mid-gasp to make the girl do her bidding."

"I want you to touch me."

"And?"

"And I want you to kiss me?"

"And?"

"And I want you inside of me."

"Say it. Say it, Princess. Only then will I do your bidding." Pansy snaked her body so that her teeth rested at the edge of the other girl's shirt, ready to rip off that second, offensive button as soon as the girl fulfilled her wish. "I know what you want. Now tell me, or I'll leave you here for the librarians to find." She inserted one finger in between the buttons to tease at the edge of the girl's erect nipple, bare from lack of a bra.

"I want you... I want you to f-fuck me."

Immediately, Pansy spring into action, she ripped off all of the buttons with her trained teeth and cast the shirt aside with a spell. "I see we've been a bad girl, Princess, not wearing a bra and under a shirt that was too tight. That must be punished!" Pansy scooped her head under the other girl's breast and bit down hard on the tissue there. Hermione rocked back and forth at the sensation and wrapped her legs around Pansy's back. The girl in control quickly circumvented this restraint and sprang up to standing, positioning her own breast at the girl's mouth. "Now, suck! Or I want touch you ever again."

"No, please, Pansy, no. Do not make such threats."

"Do as I say!"

"Might you unbind me so that I might fully enjoy the beauty of your body?"

"I am in control right now, Princess! Now, suck!" She thrust her nipple past the girl's teeth and grinded on her leg as she ran her tongue around the areola. Hermione gasped for air but Pansy only moved closer to suffocate her and increase her own pleasure. With no warning, so ripped the sustenance out of the other girl's mouth and made her switch to pleasuring her right boob. As Hermione's tongue slowed into a pattern, she again made her wait and knelt down in front of her, out of reach.

"Now... what is that you wanted me to do?"

"Fuck me. Fuck me, Pansy. Fuck me as if you may never have the chance again."

Pansy slapped both of her tits with her hands. "I will have you whenever I want, Princess, now prepare to orgasm like an adult film actress catching her big break!" She ripped the barrier tights away from the girl's pussy and tore away the skirt so that she sat naked with her ass sweating against the wood of the chair. Pansy took a deep breath and plunged between the girl's legs so that she could grant herself full aces to the treasures below. With strength and a spell, she knocked over the chair but redid the bindings so that the girl lay with her hands above her head and snatch completely exposed. "Princess, you little slut. You are already so wet. Did you expect to get off without me? Just with your imagination and that little romance novel? No! I am much better than any of your wildest dreams. Say that!"

"You are better than my wildest dreams. Oh, fuck, Pansy."

"Tell me why, or I stop." She pulled back with her fingernails pinching the tender skin between her lips and thighs.

"Because you fuck me better than my own hand ever could. Because you treat me like the slut I really am. Oh, Pansy, I want you inside of me. I need you inside of me." The prisoner collapsed, exposing herself completely. Pansy took the opportunity to hitch her legs over her shoulders with elicited a shiver and a moan from her Princess. With one hand fingering her ass, she inserted one finger at a time into her pussy while her tongue and teeth worked on destroying her clit. One by one, she fingered the walls of her tight sex until she gained access to the entire muscle in all of its glory and thrust in her entire fist. Hermione screeched against the sensation and struggled against her binds as if to reach Pansy's shoulders and push her harder into her wetness. Pansy looked up at her charge and drank in the electric state of her face as a look of pure ecstasy washed over her. "Oh, Pansy, fuck. Fuck me." And that she did, with one last pulse, the girl rocketed through an orgasm and came all over Pansy's hand. She extracted it with her fingers giving final touches to her walls and then started to lick off the glittering cum. However, she stopped when she thought better of it and instead ran it across Hermione's lips and into her mouth for the girl to taste.

"Tell me how you taste, Princess. Tell me!"

"I taste like I've been fucked by the sexiest bitch in all the world. Oh, fuck." Hermione moaned against the other girl's hand as pulled it away. With her fingers covered in saliva, she traced a line around her bra and then cast a spell to upright Hermione's chair again. "Don't get used to this position, you whore," she threatened as she began a semblance of a lap dance on the other girl. "Unhook my bra."

"Won't you undo my hands?"

"No! Use your teeth, you smart slut. I know you can do it. I've seen what your mouth can do."

Hermione nuzzled her face against the other's back but the girl pulled away and growled at her to just get the job done. To spite her, she launched her teeth at the soft skin covering her spine and attempted to draw blood. Pansy only melted into the bite and caressed Hermione's face with the back of her hand. Giving up, Hermione grabbed the clasp in her teeth and took the whole thing in her mouth. With her tongue, she slid the small clasp open and let it swing free.

"Now lick me again," Pansy commanded as she spun around with her covered pussy grinding against Hermione's nakedness as she angled her nipple into the girl's face. She did as ordered and even went so far as to bite her nipple as she leaned closer, making the other girl's own nipples completely erect again. Pansy took one of the rosy buds between her fingers and pinched hard until the other girl released her hold on her breast. "You little virgin—with your innocent flesh. The sun would burn you on a cloudy day, you are so fragile. I think you need to be fucked once more. Differently. Yes, fucked once more to make you guilty like your thoughts." Pansy muttered another spell to maneuver Hermione so that she was spent over the wooden chair with her wrists still bound but her ass sticking up in the air with her pussy leaking the remaining juices. "Engorgia," she muttered before she watched her own clit multiply in size to fashion itself into a fuck toy. "Do you like it up the ass, Princess?"

"I—I don't know."

"I know that you do because you liked to be fucked in any way possible, so don't tell me you don't get off with this." Pansy grabbed the girl's pert ass with her sharp fingernails and left red welts in the flesh as she supported her thrusting motions. She moved back and forth until she could feel the girl start to shudder again like the first time. "What am I doing to you? Tell me!"

"You're f-fucking me," Hermione gasped with her neck reaching for the ceiling as she came for the second time that night and Pansy ducked down beneath her pussy to catch all of her juices.

"Now... just one last task, Princess. And then your fuck session will be complete. Now, it's my turn."

"Pansy, won't you undo my hands now? I need them, you see, to best serve you and your gorgeous pussy."

Pansy smirked as she cast one last spell to return the girl to the floor with her hands still bound. "You will do as I say, and none of that involves your hands. Now fuck me with your tongue." Pansy lowered herself down onto the other girl's mouth and began thrusting against her oral muscle as she explored her nether regions. She braced herself against the arms of the chair and rode out each wave of ecstasy as Hermione found new ways to please her. "Oh, oh, yes!" She exclaimed as Hermione finally opened up her tight pussy. She darting her tongue in and out and then began writing out words it seemed to best pleasure her partner.

Pansy came in glorious showers with the cum shining all over Hermione's face. Once the process was complete, she turned herself over to help the servant girl lick all of her juices away.

She ended the evening with one last kiss, took a step away, and undid her restraints before apparating back to her dormitory.


End file.
